<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mirror true the sight i see (PODFIC) by ASingleYen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744683">mirror true the sight i see (PODFIC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleYen/pseuds/ASingleYen'>ASingleYen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleYen/pseuds/ASingleYen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>47 minute podfic version of Xekstrin's fic of the same name.</p><p>From the original summary:</p><p>"In a universe where the arrival of your soul-mate is heralded by a magical animal, Ahri and Evelynn think they have it all figured out. They found each other easily, and that should have been the end of that.</p><p>But then one day a weird deer appears in their apartment and refuses to leave them alone."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mirror true the sight i see (PODFIC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelothian/gifts">Xelothian</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495816">mirror true the sight i see</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin">Xekstrin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was requested this fic by Xelothian, and I'm very glad for it! I'm a sucker for Soulmate AUs, and I really had lots of fun with this recording. Thank you Xekstrin for providing permission! I hope I did your work justice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen:</strong><br/>
<audio></audio><br/>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495816">mirror true the sight i see</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin">Xekstrin</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingleYen/">ASingleYen</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong>47 minutes</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to anyone who listened all the way through! For those of you who actually read the endnotes, I'm considering taking requests for specific content recordings. I've got a list of fics I intend to do, but the list is somewhat short.</p><p>About requests: I do reserve the right to refuse in the case that I'm uncomfortable with the content, I feel it'll take longer than a few hours, or it's just way too explicit (I do record smut and NSFW content, but I'm very limited in the hours I can record those kinds of noises lmao). Somewhere around 10k words is the limit for me, but if people are willing to commission/negotiate a price and be patient, I'm willing to do much longer works or full-on NSFW, so long as it's not something I'm uncomfortable with. Also: for NSFW commissions, I won't take on requests that ask me to use and individual user/requester's name.</p><p>If you'd like to submit a request, go ahead and comment, or shoot me a message on my Tumblr, which is the same as my username, asingleyen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>